


Know what you mean

by Monospace



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Communication, First fic? First fic, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monospace/pseuds/Monospace
Summary: Heinz is worried he doesn't understand what Perry is trying to convey, but is soon convinced otherwise. This does not take the episode OWCA files into account.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Know what you mean

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I'm actually putting up on AO3.  
> I would like to thank [ Thinker109, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109) and [ Revenblue. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue)

"Behold... my Translator!  
Perry just glanced at it, unimpressed, then turned back towards Heinz. Heinz didn't seem very surprised, and pretended he didn't notice the expression.  
"Okay," he admitted, "It may not seem as evil as my other -inators, as far as my reputation goes, but trust me, it is."  
Heinz hadn't thought of quite an explanation yet to express what he was doing in a way that sounded evil, and racked his head for a suitable ~~excuse~~ way to make his idea sound less evil.  
At this point Perry glared at the scientist, who just stuck his tongue out and decided to roll with it and let an excuse come as he spoke.  
"Here's what it does: it translates animal speak! So, just say something into that end- you know, that cute little chirping noise you make- and it takes that, processes it, and converts it into humanese! I mean, uh, English."  
Heinz knew it was a good idea to roll- he knew what to say now, and he only hoped it didn't look like he was lying or unrehearsed. But that could never stop a certain someone from raising an eyebrow at him. _Right. Ahem. You still need to talk. The internal rambling has to come to an end._ He continued, "See, you're an amazing nemesis, but the most obvious issue here is our communication. Between the two of us, I do all of the talking, and you communicate in gestures and expressions- how unreliable is that? I can't understand what you mean by it, and whatever I say is a guess! That isn't fair towards you-" and then he cut himself off. _That doesn't sound evil enough._ He quickly changed his approach, "Either ways, you know that saying, 'Anything you say can and will be used against you'? Yes, that one- when you talk to me, you may accidentally reveal information about yourself or OWCA which I can use against you all! Have you any idea how evil that sounds?" Yeah, it did sound evil, and he considered it a job well done, a good excuse. Heinz had gotten used to the familiar twinge of slight sadness at his own plan, but that didn't make it any better. _The things you do for company and social contact, Heinz..._  
His eyes fell on his nemesis, as his copper red eyes ran over the smooth metal of the translator, processing every switch and button, and fell upon the blue button near the base.  
The self-destruct.  
Heinz hadn't any idea why he'd put one there this time- neither was he making something particularly evil, nor did he feel any need to have it destroyed. It was probably force of habit, but he still wasn't entirely sure why he was so unwilling to part with the concept of the self-destruct, it wasn't that important ( _when Perry isn't trying to thwart you_ , his mind added).  
Then their eyes met, and the platypus eased out of the plastic zip-lock bindings and proceeded to give his nemesis a flat look.  
_Because he wouldn't be Perry the Platypus, your nemesis, if he approved your ideas or appreciated them._  
The evil scientist kept his eyes on the OWCA agent, and time seemed to slow down as Heinz suddenly understood what was going to happen. Perry was going to hit the self destruct, but Heinz didn't know how he could tell, Perry hadn't turned back towards the machine yet- _it's almost like he's giving me a warning_. But why would he do that? Maybe he was misinterpreting him again. But Heinz somehow knew Perry was gonna hit the self-destruct. As Perry spun and marched towards the self destruct- _rather slowly,_ Heinz's mind added- he considered stopping him, but there was something preventing him from stepping in the Agent's way. Perry didn't turn for a glance towards Heinz before his tiny teal fingers hit the blue self-destruct- _It's like he knows what's going through your mind, doesn't need to check your expressions_. And as the translator exploded in a flash of blue light, something clicked in Heinz's mind- the gears in his head turned faster than they had been turning a moment before.  
Heinz had _known what Perry was going to do_. Heck, he could read into Perry's glare _right now_ (It was a clear _Don't doubt yourself around me_ ). _What had you been[ thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109), worrying about communication? Even the  idea of misinterpreting your nemesis needn't have crossed your mind, what with being able to read his expression that accurately. _  
Talking about your nemesis...  
Perry's gaze seemed equal parts questioning and understanding, and Heinz didn't know how his expression could convey that much emotion. He, too, was clearly questioning why Heinz would ever feel they would need a medium of translation between them  
Heinz shook his head to it of all thoughts and to clarify it didn't matter, not anymore. His face split into a wide smile, and he didn't try to hide it.  
Maybe he wouldn't need that translator after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated. If there are any errors, grammar or otherwise, let me know in the comments. Thanks!  
> Edited to fix a grammar error, and I also added in a lil easter egg. Enjoy


End file.
